


Thomas Jefferson: An absolute madman

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Damilton: WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED AGAINMacaroniAndMe: IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRYDamilton: IM GONNA FUCKING SLICE YOU FUCKER GET BACK HEREMacaroniAndMe: SCREAMSSicklyAndPrickly: THOMAS OH MY FUCKING GOD





	Thomas Jefferson: An absolute madman

**Author's Note:**

> Character Nickname list for those who need it:  
> Damilton: Alexander  
> Turtle.Boi: John  
> 4SetsOfCorsets: Hercules  
> JeSuisChrist: Laf  
> Angeli-kickyourass: Angelica  
> NarrativeControl: Eliza  
> Pegarita: Peggy  
> SicklyAndPrickly: James Mads  
> MacaroniAndMe: Thomas Jeffs  
> ABurrSir: Aaron  
> DangDiggityDosia: Theodosia  
> LittleRedDress: Maria  
> KinkGeorge: King George 3  
> BenTolMadge: Benjamin Tallmadge  
> Trolley: Dolley Mads  
> TheCoolerWashington: Martha Washington

Damilton: WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED AGAIN  
MacaroniAndMe: IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRY  
Damilton: IM GONNA FUCKING SLICE YOU FUCKER GET BACK HERE  
MacaroniAndMe: SCREAMS  
SicklyAndPrickly: THOMAS OH MY FUCKING GOD  
BenTolMadge: ...  
BenTolMadge: Can we get an explanation?  
Damilton: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU DOG SHIT  
MacaroniAndMe: IM SORRY ALEXANDER LIKE LEGIT THIS TIME  
Damilton: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK HERE SO I CAN GET YOU YA LITTLE SHIT  
SicklyAndPrickly: WHY DID YOU BRING IT TO CLASS AGAIN  
MacaroniAndMe: I DIDNT MEAN TO  
4SetsOfCorsets: Guys? The fuck?  
Damilton: YOU FUCKING DROPPED MAC AND CHEESE ON ME A G A I N  
Angeli-kickyourass: Oh. OH  
Pegarita: THOMAS FUCKING SPRINT YOU DONT KNOW HOW ANGRY HE WAS THE FIRST TIME  
MacaroniAndMe: YOU THINK I WAS LIKE UGH GRAVITY HMU WITH SOME DANK ASS CHEESE STAINS AND GRAVITY WAS LIKE I GOTCHU FAM  
BenTolMadge: Has this happened before  
Damilton: STOP BRINGING FUCKING FOOD TO CLASS YOU DOG SHIT  
SicklyAndPrickly: Ohmygod GWash looks fucking pissed do NOT come back to class yet  
Damilton: IM NOT BECAUSE I AM COVERED IN C H E E S E  
JeSuisChrist: Come home and get some different clothes Alexander  
Damilton: Non of my clothes are clean John hasnt done my laundry  
Turtle.Boi: Im not doing your fucking Laundry wheres the hamper btw just asking  
Damilton: Next to my couch  
JeSuisChrist: You can borrow some of my clothes  
SicklyAndPrickly: Alexander will you be back in class GWash is asking  
Damilton: Yeye ill just have to grab some clothes from Laf  
MacaroniAndMe: ALEXANDER CALL OFF YOUR DAD PLEASE HE IS CHASING ME  
Damilton: ... Ben?  
MacaroniAndMe: YE  
Damilton: oh, oH NO BITCH YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT  
NarrativeControl: Dont you love the sound of Jefferson screeching as he runs past your classroom?  
KinkGeorge: Its a fucking wonder anybody can learn in this school with all of your bloody shenanagans, honestly.  
Damilton: Lafayette i love you but this is a really tight pair of pants  
JeSuisChrist: Yes thats the point, put on the shirt and the waistcoat and then these shoes  
KinkGeorge: Oooh is it the slim fit black trousers with the white long sleeve and the emerald waistcoat???  
JeSuisChrist: Yaaaaassss  
Damilton: Do y'all plan outfits for me because this looks good  
KinkGeorge: ... Maybe....  
Damilton: My ass looks weird  
JeSuisChrist: It looks fine, go back to class  
Damilton: Okay, Okay  
MacaroniAndMe: My hair looks dumb, Mac and Cheese is a pile of shit and Magenta is a hideous colour.  
BenTolMadge: Really, Thomas? How interesTi ng  
MacaroniAndMe: HE TOOK MY PHONE  
LittleRedDress: WHY IS THOMAS WRESTLING BEN ON THE QUAD  
Damilton: oH MY GOD REALLY IM NEAR THERE HANG ON  
LittleRedDress: FUCKING CHRIST ON A BIKE THIS IS GREAT  
DangDiggityDosia: LIVE UPDATE US  
Damilton: I just got here hang on  
Damilton: oKAY SO THEY ARE LIKE FULL ON WRESTLEING  
LittleRedDress: THOMAS HAS HIM PINNED YO  
Damilton: BENS MAKING A COMEBACK WHATS GONA HAPPEN  
LittleRedDress: Honourable mention to that flash of abs we just got from Thomas that was probably appreciated by many in the crowd  
SicklyAndPrickly: Lord fcking help me i have to deal with this  
SicklyAndPrickly: WAIT LIKE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE JUST RAN OUTSIDE SO CLASS FIELD TRIP TO THIS FIGHT  
Damilton: I think they've stopped fighting at this point and its just wrestling  
LittleRedDress: Gwash's face when he saw Alexander tho lmao  
Damilton: What i didnt see  
Damilton: Im focused on the fact that Ben is straddleing Thomas  
LittleRedDress: Thomas has surrendered  
BenTolMadge: That was a good fight, but spill food on my smol son again and i will kick your ass  
MacaroniAndMe: Noted  
ABurrSir: Y'ALL SCRAM FRANKLINS ON HIS WAY TO THE QUAD  
Damilton: SHIT LETS GO  
LittleRedDress: Everyone just started sprinting away and fucking Thomas and GWash picked up James and Alexander that was so funny  
Damilton: We are small and our other classmates have been lifted aswell dont focus on us  
Angeli-kickyourass: Lmao i'm walking with Franklin that quad better be empty  
LittleRedDress: Completely void of life lmao  
Aneli-kickyourass: Thank fuck  
Damilton: Im not saying GWash just groped my ass but Laf i gotta thank you for this choice of pants  
JeSuisChrist: Your welcome my dude  
\-------------------------  
BenTolMadge to MacaroniAndMe -  
BenTolMadge: .. We gonna acknowledge that?  
\--------------------------  
BenTolMadge to MacaroniAndMe -  
BenTolMadge: ... I had one aswell, so you know.  
\--------------------------  
"Help Us"  
Turtle.Boi: Alexander you better pay me for cleaning your clothes  
Alexander: I have about $3 and a full cheesecake  
Turtle.Boi: ... What flavour  
Alexander: Strawberry  
Turtle.Boi: Ill take the cheesecake  
NarrativeControl: Alexander where is all your money?  
Alexander: Honestly i spend it on notebooks, pens, and Philip  
NarrativeControl: Yea sounds about right  
\------------------------------  
JeSuisChrist: IM GONNA FUCKING SCREAM SOMEONE MOVED MY FUCKING BOW  
JeSuisChrist: WHERE IS IT I NEED IT  
Damilton: Has your professor seen it?  
JeSuisChrist: nO HE HASNT I THINK A FRESHMAN USED IT EVEN THO ITS MINE THAT I FUCKING BOUGHT AND IS IN A LOCKED FUCKING CABINET;  
JeSuisChrist: YE I JUST FOUND IT ON THE FUCKING FLOOR LIKE HOW FUCKING DARE THEY IM GONNA SLICE A FUCKER THIS IS AN EXPENSIVE BOW  
Damilton: Is it okay?  
JeSuisChrist: Other than the horrific experience of being used by someone who isnt me, i think its fine  
\-------------------------  
TheCoolerWashington to LittleRedDress -  
TheCoolerWashington: Hey, Maria, right? Your the law kid?  
LittleRedDress: Yes! Your Martha Washington, correct?  
TheCoolerWashington: Yea, you still up for an internship at my law firm? The intern season is coming up and i need to get my applicant in  
LittleRedDress: Oh! Yes! Of course! What do i need to do?  
TheCoolerWashington: Nice, Nice, Just get some current grades and predicted grades and come to an interview that will be set up by the company, and considering your pretty bright that shouldnt be a problem  
LittleRedDress: Ahh yes okay i will do that!  
TheCoolerWashington: Sweet, see you when your my intern, kid.  
\---------------------------------  
"Help Us"  
LittleRedDress: Y'ALL I COULD BE GETTING AN INTERNSHIP AT PATRIOT LAWYERS  
Pegarita: THATS MY GIRLFRIEND YES I FUCKING LOVE YOU THIS IS GREAT  
DanDiggityDosia: YAS MY QUEEN MAKE THOSE CONNECTIONS DO THAT WORK  
Damilton: Congrats Maria!  
4SetsOfCorsets: Congratulations!  
Turtle.Boi: CONGRATS!  
MacaroniAndMe: Ayyyyy good for you  
Trolley: Nice!  
SicklyAndPrickly: Sweet!  
NarrativeControl: Congrats Maria on the possible internship and having the cutest fucking datemates ever im living for those reactions  
BenTolMadge: Yo, thats a fuckin big company, good job my friend  
KinkGeorge: Yay!  
Angeli-kickyourass: Rt Eliza that was such a cute reaction @Dolls&Jem take notes  
Trolley: Noted  
ABurrSir: Well done Maria!  
LittleRedDress: Thanks y'all, if you excuse me im gonna go have kinky sex with my partners in celebration!  
Damilton: DID WE NEED TO KNOW BABS  
\------------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Fuck, Y'all, you ever seen Professor Lee dance?  
KinkGeorge: Boy can fuckIN DANCE  
KinkGeorge: This is fucking affecting me ngl  
Damilton: Fuck i gotta agree with you just because i have and it is v e r y nice  
Damilton: Like i wouldnt go for him, he aint quite my type but h e c k can he dance  
JeSuisChrist: You guys are so hecking gay oml  
\--------------------------  
ABurrSir: Frances is munching on dog biscuits and its the cutest thing  
Turtle.Boi: She likes the Cronch  
ABurrSir: Please do not bring your memes into our childs life  
Turtle.Boi: C r O n C h Y  
Trolley: What is this. Go to sleep.  
\---------------------------  
MacaroniAndMe to BenTolMadge -  
MacaroniAndMe: ...  
MacaroniAndMe: You fight good.  
MacaroniAndMe has gone offline  
BenTolMadge: HEY YOU DONT GET TO HIT ON ME USING MULAN LINES THEN GO OFFLINE YA HECK

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy i updated on time are y'all proud  
> YEs im adding another romantic subplot sue me i love my gays but this one will be drAMATIC  
> Of course, kudo's and comments bring me joy, thank you!
> 
> ((Also y'all ever seen Jon Rua dancing cause that shit makes me fucking weak god im gay))


End file.
